What If?
by EXOSHINeeBTS
Summary: What if Akira hadn't let Valon chose to lose? What if she actually lost the duel to him? Something that Kaiba wouldn't stand for.


What were to happen if Valon had won that duel? What if Alena had never come and interrupted it? Would Akira have ended up on a date with Valon and how would have Seto have felt?

Well we are about to explore that aspect in an alternative ending to Chapter 10 of Alena's story.

 _He was standing in the doorway and smirked at me, "Feisty, aren't we? That's cute. Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over, yeah? My name is Valon and I would like to duel you for the chance to win a date. How does that sound, cutie?" He winked at me and I stared at him not wanting to deal with his jokes._

 _"_ _Quit fucking around you bastard! I won't ask again. Where is my sister?!" I had enough of this Valon guy and snapped._

 _"_ _Wow… A pretty girl that curses. What a jackpot. Let's do this. If you win, you can get through and see your sister. If I win, you have to come live with me and forget about your loser of a boyfriend, Kaiba. How does that sound?"_

 _"_ _This is crazy!"_

 _"_ _That's right, my dear. But I don't think either of us want to lose our souls just quite yet, so I'll bend the rules. Just for you. If you win, we both keep our souls on top of the fact that you get to see Alena. If I win, I get you as a girlfriend and you get to live here with me and Alena."_

*Present*

I picked out my five cards and drew a sixth one. "Alright, I place my Harpie Lady in attack mode along two cards face down." _I know I probably shouldn't have played Harpie Lady but she was the only monster I drew._ "That's all ya got, gorgeous? Your card is exactly like someone I know." Valon hummed and placed his hand under his chin thinking. "I've got it! It's just like Mai Valentine's card. Are you one of those copy cat duelists?"

 _I forgot he knew Mai. Poor Mai. I swear I will help free you. No matter what it takes._ "It's no matter to you what cards I have. Just duel!" I look over to Joey and see he is trying everything not to jump up and punch this Valon creep. I'm not sure if everyone else knows but Joey admitted to me that he cares very much for Mai and may possibly love her.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. I'm not distracted at all. Anyways, how about I play this little numba' right here. This fancy green flowing card will help keep things between you and me. How does that sound?" He smirked as he played a card I have never seen let alone heard of before. It changes the playing field drastically and almost magically. Before I knew it, I was trapped in a circle.

 _It looks like the spellbinding circle card, but it's much more advanced than that! What the hell is going on?!_

"What did you do, Valon?!" I glared at him after analyzing the field. He returned my glare with a lighthearted chuckle, "You're even more gorgeous when you're confused, ya know that? You can say I'm a bit of a Magician with this card. Basically we're both trapped in here until someone wins. That someone will be me."

"Nyaaagh!" I heard Joey's scream from behind me and I quickly turned and saw him on the ground, "Joey!" I ran to him but was thrown back by an electrocution wall that was surrounding me.

"Ow!" I was pushed back to the field and landed on my butt, "What…. What on earth….was that?!"

"Didn't I tell ya before? There is no way of getting out unless someone wins. Oh, and your little boyfriend can't get in either nor can your pet Joey." Valon chuckled again. "So beautiful and yet you have trouble listenings, don't ya?"

 _This is not good at all.. What did I get myself into?! Neither one of us can leave but I'm not about to lose this duel to some muscle head. Even though he is kinda cute… Wait Akira what are you thinking? Win the duel and save Alena and Mia. That's the goal._

"Since you're rushing me to play my cards, I'll play a small machine monster in defense mode but faced down. Go ahead and attack it, he ain't got much power."

I growled knowing it's a trap, but if I don't do something now, I'll never get to Alena. "I'm not falling for that one Valon. You take me for some kind of fool?"

"Well, not really. I told ya, I think you're my type. This duel, it was going to be one where whoever loses also loses their soul, but I can change it if I wanted." _Okay this is not a normal duel. What is he even talking about?_

"Soul?! What do you mean by that?" I glared confused and he chuckled again.

"Exactly as it sounds, sweetheart. This glowing circle isn't just some magic show. We are playing a type of Shadow game, I guess I could say."


End file.
